Savior
by Col.Foley
Summary: Mack goes on a mission to rescue a downed helicopter in the Philippines.


Mack Geirhart jumped over the downed tree on his way to his target just as two rounds from an AK-74 hit the tree on the left and the right side

Mack Geirhart jumped over the downed tree on his way to his target just as two rounds from an AK-74 hit the tree on the left and the right side. Mack spun behind another tree using the heavy bark as cover. That was close, he had to admit to himself, too close. He waited for five seconds, then turned back around the tree trunk, looking for his targets, he found them, and started to pump rounds, his initial volley missed so his opponents took cover. One got on his belly, and started to fire on full automatic at the tree Mack was hiding behind, the other went around on a flanking mission, trying to hit the tree from the other side of the location. Mack hid back around the tree, gave it another five count, then popped up firing. His first two bullets missed their intended target, but two more rounds from his HK 416 hit his opponent, one hitting the man in the neck. This made the other nemesis all the more eager to kill his opponent, so he got on his knees and started to put out heavy firepower. All he got for his efforts was three rounds, one of them hitting the man's head.

He continued to travel through the dense jungle, looking for the people he was supposed to rescue. He had come back from Pakistan, the only member of the team to do so, not that the rest were dead, just he went back to get some intelligence. Only to be thrown right back into the fire. The Unit was stretched pretty thin throughout the world, with everything that was going on, everyone that needed saving this was just another of those missions.

He came up to a slight decline in the terrain and approached it cautiously, expecting anything and everything that might happen for his varying troubles, from all over the world.

He reached the edge and looked down, and instantly heard the slide on three pistols being pulled back.

"Stand down, he's with the US military." The apparent leader, an Airforce Captain, said.

"Why are you here?" One of the others asked, suspiciously.

"To rescue you." Mack replied in his most simple voice.

These men were from a Airforce recon mission over the Philippines trying to find any vital intelligence linking a new terror cell in this country to any of the others in the Middle East. They had gotten shot down for their efforts by a shoulder launched anti aircraft missile. Mack saw the two other crewmen from the mission strewn out by the wreckage of the Helicopter.

"We need to move." Mack said.

"We cannot just leave my men behind." The Captain said his voice bristling with apparent anger.

"And we can't take them, and currently you are the only ones who know where the enemy is, and what exactly is going on here." Mack said, in his best matter of fact voice that he could manage. "You have one chance, this is your only chance."

The Captain looked at him stone and hard, the rest of the men were continuing to wait looking between Mack, and their Captain, waiting to see who will budge.

Trees rustling behind the group made Mack turn around, he got down into a crouch, and changed the selector on his weapon. Two tangos came through the trees, both carrying weapons. Mack bursed fired at them, three bursts, and they were both down dead.

The arrival of the two men seemed to shake the Captain out of the position that he maintained. He started to move out, letting Mack take the lead. Mack changed his weapon's selector back to single shot and moved on out.

They moved onto the area of the beach, Mack checked the area around, looking for any potential threat that might present itself to the group. He got out his radio, "This is Dirt Diver, confirmation code Alpha-2, come in."

"Dirt Diver this is Helo Miceal Fox, and Whiskey ETA two minutes to extraction point."

"Two minutes?"

"We were being pinged by radar Dirt Diver and needed to pull out, we will be back momentarily."

"Do hurry." Mack looked to the group, "Alright, the best place to look will be at the beach, let us just wait this out and see what happens."

Mack moved onto the beach, he knew that this was one hell of a gamble to take his group onto the beach, but it was still worth it, because so far they had not run into any additional threats or resistance.

He emerged into the clear air, and sun, a rocky precipice opened up on the right hand side, he was covering it, hoping that the three airboys behind him would let him know if he saw anything.

He continued to poke around, looking through his sights at the terrain, he was suddenly shocked as he saw a man look at him with a straw hat. Mack looked away figuring him for a fisher, but then, was equally surprised to see the man produce an AK-74, out of a barrel that he was right next to. He had to load the weapon that gave Mack the great opportunity to double tap him into the chest. The man fell instantly.

"Dirt Diver!"

Mack turned to see the disturbance that the airman was pointing to, and saw two men with AKs turn at the sound of the firing toward him. Then start running toward him. They could be no more then three hundred meters away. Mack knew that he had let himself fall into a bit of a trap all good and proper, he highly suspected that there were now men in the trees waiting to ambush him should he want to go back. He had no choice cut to lie down, and wait for the opponents.

"You are the spotter tell me when I hit." Mack said letting himself get into a good position, and in a good breathing pattern to try and use the Assault Rifle, as a sharpshooter weapon.

He opened up with his weapon, one round every five seconds, it took him that long until he felt comfortable to fire again. Finally, after about ten rounds, his nemesis fell down, dead. His weapon spotter confirmed it. He then switched targets, now less then two hundred meters away. He thought better of it and moved to aim, but this just presented an easy target for Mack, he slapped the trigger twice and the enemy fell down, dead.

Mack got up, and started to move out again, letting the three airmen take the lead. He then turned around and looked at the jungle in question, trying to determine if everyone was following them. He then ran to the rest of the way to the extraction point, but was nearly tripped up as more and more shots were starting to be placed on his enemy position from the cliff face. Two guys were standing there, unloading their weapons at him. They were kicking up dust and sand all over the beach.

They ran out of bullets, Mack then shot up, unloading his remaining clip. It was a near impossible shot for both parties, but he had to try, the enemy retreated back into the jungle thinking better of it. Mack then had to reload with a curse as well, the enemy chose this opportunity to try and attack him again. Mack loaded the round just as a bullet hit by his right foot. He raised up his Hk 416 and started to fire, he don't know how he hit, but one of the enemy went down. Then he heard it, the whooshing of the blades. The helicopter swept the cliff face, the M-4s on board clearing the way.

Then it landed, the airmen got on board, followed by Mack. One last man appeared on the cliff face, Mack, and the two Marines unloaded behind him, firing their combined firepower, taking the man out. Then three more men ran out of the jungle, Mack got off and got into a crouch, a Marine got off the plane right behind him, and they both started firing, one right behind the other, forming a wall of bullets, the three men took several hits and perished.

Mack got back on the Helo as bullets started to it the airframe.

"Go! Go! Go!" Mack said to the pilot as the Helo lifted gently into the night sky, on the course for home.


End file.
